stokedfandomcom-20200213-history
Grand Theft Whale Bus
"Grand Theft Whale Bus" is the 18th episode of the first season of Stoked, and the 18th overall. Summary When a band comes to town, the groms plan to ditch work for the concert. However, things don't go as planned. With the Kahuna not available, Johnny and the groms take the Whalebus to town. But when Bummer finds out, they're all in for a surprise that may change the series as we know it! Plot The episode starts out with the gang looking at the commercial for the Red Hot Chicken Pluckers concert on a laptop, as they check on all the details for them to ditch work and make it safe to the concert as Reef is having some problems into following Fin's leadership. Later on when they are at the management meeting, Bummer announces a special "ceremony" where he is taking out Johnny's strike from his employee record, as the rest of the group look totally uninterseted and rude towards Johnny. Finally when they are ready to take the Whalebus, the Kahuna announces that he has to stay in order to take care of Buster, who is sick to his stomach, which wrecks the gang's plans. They see that Kahuna gives the keys of the Whalebus to Johnny and asks him to lock it. Then Broseph and Reef get Emma to ask Johnny to drive her to town in the Whalebus as the others will ask for "a lift" while Johnny is on the way out. So Emma convinces Johnny about driving her as Lo gets in the way and asks Johnny if she can go along as well, which Johnny quickly agrees in a not so positive way. When Lo rides the bus, Broseph comes out and asks Johnny for a lift too, to which Johnny agrees again, not so convinced, finally Reef and Fin ask for a ride but since Johnny is finally cracking, Reef blackmails him about how Johnny thinks he is superior for not having any strikes, so Johnny agrees to take everyone and Reef even gets him a spare ticket to the concert. Once everybody is in the bus and on the way, everyone starts to play around on the bus, as Johnny tries to calm them down, but they don't listen to him at all. Emma finally calms Johnny down by telling him everyone needs some fun, and puts her hand on his shoulder, which causes Johnny to drive the Whalebus faster and stops nagging to the other passengers and goes with the flow. Meanwhile at work, Bummer starts wondering where Johnny is, when he figures that Johnny is showing of his strikeless record to Reef, and goes to look where Reef is. Just when Bummer arrives, he figures out that he was talking to a cardboard Reef all the time, so he goes over to Kahuna to ask him where Broseph is. To Bummer's relief, he sees that at least someone is working, but Kahuna points him where the Bellboy is, only for Bummer to find out it is Armpit who is really pulling the luggage cart. Meanwhile back at the bus, Johnny keeps the mood going with a mini-party with the rest of the gang, who find out while grabbing "chillows" from overhead storage that Snack Shack is sleeping in one of the compartments, since Kahuna always takes him to town for his shift at the Beaver Tail Bakery. Soon, Reef hysterically screams to Kahuna to get him to stop, as he has spotted the Tropical Tan Models hitchhiking at the side of the road, so Fin welcomes them aboard the Whalebus, with intentions of keeping them away from Reef. Back at the hotel, Kelly tells Bummer that all her waitresses are AWOL and sees that Wipeout is doing Emma's shift (and doing a bad job of it). Bummer catches Wipeout and makes him talk by offering to erase all his strikes, give him one week off and dry clean his suit, so Bummer and Wipeout go out to find the gang. Meanwhile, the gang stop for a quick surf session before going to the concert. Snack Shack stays in the bus, since he doesn't surf. While the gang is surfing, Snack Shack accidentally starts the bus while being asleep and drives it away, leaving the gang and the models ditched, and Johnny suffers a mental breakdown. Back with Bummer, he leaves Rosie in charge of the rest of the shifts as he goes into Sunset Beach in order to find some clues in order to get the slackers, but his cluelessness doesn't permit him to identify the grasp of the obvious and Wipeout constantly has to correct him. Meanwhile, the gang makes it to town, where they spot Snack Shack in the Whalebus; they are ready to teach him a lesson, but Snack Shack, fearing what will happen to him if the gang catches him, takes off and drives the bus away into the ocean. Reef comes up with the idea that the models use jet skis to pull Reef, Emma, Broseph, Lo and Fin in order to catch up with Snack Shack. When they hit the beach, Snack Shack finally tells them what really happened and they let him go. Once at the concert, the voice of the host announces over the PA system that the Surfer's Paradise employees come up to the stage. The gang gets stoked about the idea they think they've won something, only to find out that Bummer is up there waiting for them. Bummer calls them former employees and declares that they are fired, only for him to get booed and showered with garbage thrown at him by the audience. When they are about to leave, and Bummer starts defending Johnny, Johnny tells him that it was all his idea, and that he should fire him. Since Bummer believes Johnny is the only half-decent employee he has, he agrees to letting everyone go, but they will have to clean the bus from top to bottom and Johnny will get a "Megastrike" on his employee record, which Bummer declares can never be removed. Back at the hotel, Bummer is disappointed that Johnny slacked, since he had great plans for him to become even assistant manger. Emma cheers him up by saying that he was very mad out there, and she is anxious to tell Ty about it, which dashes Johnny's self-esteem, as he discovers that Ty has always thought that Johnny's job is awesome. Inside the hotel, Bummer finds the lobby polished and clean and all the guests relaxed, all thanks to Rosie. Bummer even considers hiring Rosie as a full time waitress, but Kelly responds to this by sticking a plunger on his face, causing Bummer to give her a strike. Appearances *Johnny *Reef *Fin *Broseph *Lo *Emma *Bummer *Kelly *Rosie *Snack Shack *The Kahuna *Ty *Wipeout *Marvin Family (do not speak) *Tropical Tan Models *Sonny *Buster Trivia *The title is a parody of the hit classic video game: Grand Theft Auto. *Broseph got Armpit to be a bellhop. *Armpit is seen wearing a little bellhop hat, even though Broseph does not wear one. *Rosie worked in the Pirate Ship restaurant, got Mark to stop dropping buns and had the guests help clean the hotel. *When Bummer introduces Rosie as the temporary manager of the short-staffed Pirate Ship, Rosie calls Kelly "Princess", the same nickname Kelly has used for Lo in past episodes. *Snack Shack sleeps in The Whalebus while waiting for the Kahuna to take him to his second job. *Wipeout is Emma's replacement in the Pirate Ship. *Only three of the four Tropical Tan Models make an appearance. *The Whalebus is amphibious, as Snack Shack was still able drive it after going off a pier. *Buster apparently got sick from eating two scuba divers. *Snack Shack could not drive, but soon learned. *Johnny can drive the Whalebus. *Johnny gets his strike removed by saving the President of Uzbekistan from eating two-week-expired yogurt. *When Bummer has his special ceremony to remove strikes, he uses a stick similar to a Shepherd's stick. *Reef is shown not to be very bright, as he didn't understand what 0900 (9:00 a.m.) meant. *The Whalebus "kidnaps" Snack Shack. *The Bear causes the Whalebus to drive off by using it as a back scratcher. *Stoked Radio: **''Espresso Twist'' by Urban Surf Kings **''Arcopolis'' by Ellegarden *The President of Uzbekistan stayed at the resort. *Wipeout apparently has strikes. *Kelly got a strike for sticking a plunger in Bummer's face. *Emma and Ty actually talk to one another, though they are not dating at this point. *Christian Potenza voices the announcer in the online concert commercial and at the concert itself, similar to Total Drama's Chris Maclean and 6teen's Jude Lizowski. *The pillows on the Whalebus are called Chillows. *Wipeout lives by a Mascot Code of Silence. *Wipeout agreed to cover Emma's day shift for money. *AWOL means Absent Without Leave. *The Kahuna repaired the CB in the Whalebus. *Emma either got a new copy of her old board or had it repaired. *The concert is known as the Beach Bash. *Bummer wanted to make Rosie a permanent manager of the Pirate Ship and Johnny an assistant manager at the hotel. *The Kahuna was seen with a bicycle pump, a net and Vise to help Buster. *It is not revealed who is Lo and Fin's replacement, although Rosie could have covered for Fin as she hands Kelly a plunger. *Lo is seen wearing her serving wench costume during Bummer's morning staff meeting. Quotes Broseph: Big Kahuna, meet you at the Whalebus in fifteen! The Kahuna: Sorry dudes, Whalebus is beached! Doctor K's got a sick patient! (Shows Sonny yelling at Buster) Sonny: (To Buster) I told you not to have that second helping of scuba diver! But did you listen?! NO! Broseph: Serious bummer, bro! We need a lift to the concert! The Kahuna: No can do! If the ocean sharks hear I didn't help the lobby shark, my surf days are donezo. They'll chew me up and not spit me out! (Walks off) ' ' Bummer: '''Wipeout, what are you doing? Wipeout: Covering the day shift for Emma! Bummer: And why would you being doing that? Wipeout: For money! Wait, is that a trick question? Bummer: Okay, where did Emma and the rest of them go? Talk, shrimp-for-brains! Wipeout: Can't say! It would violate the Mascot Code of Silence. Bummer: Here's the deal, you tell me where they've gone, and I clean your record of strikes. Wipeout: I need more! A strike cleansing without the lame ceremony, throw in a weekend off, have my suit dry cleaned and we're good. Bummer: Done! Now spill your guts, fish boy. '''Bummer: Kahuna, where's Broseph? I can't find the bellhop anywhere! The Kahuna: Chillax, dude! Bellboy's right over there! (Shows a suitecase moving) Bummer: Alright, well the luggage is being moved! At least someone is working! Huh?! (Shows Armpit pulling a suitcase) Johnny: You have to promise to keep this quiet, I just became strikeless! Emma: We may have to tell Lo! Johnny: Lo! Why? Emma: Because you're about to run her over! Johnny: Ahhh! (slams the breaks) Lo: Anyone going to the beach bash! Johhny: Okay! (Using the external speakers) You can come too, but you have to stop doing that thing with your thumbs! Lo: Eeee! Lo and Emma: Yay! (Broseph knocks on the window) Johnny: Huh! (Sees Broseph) I guess one more can't hurt! (Sighs) Broseph: My man! Reef: Hey since your heading too town! Can we snag a lift? Johnny: No, no, no you cannot! I, I can't take this many people on the bus! I shouldn't be taking anyone! Reef: Oh, I get it! It's because we're not strikeless like you! Sorry dudes, guess Mr. Prefect thinks he's better than us! Emma: (Gasps) You don't really think that, do you, Johnny? Johnny: No, no, of course not! Lo: Cool, then you can drive all of us! Johnny: Fine, just hurry up and get in! Reef: Oh, and what do we have here! (Dangles a ticket in front of Johnny) A spare ticket for Johnny to come to the bash with us! Are we buds or what? Emma: They're all hitchhiking to the same place we're going! How lucky is that? Johnny: Yep, just call me Mr. Lucky! Johnny: (Being carried on Reef's surfboard) I'm dead! I'm dead! I'm dead! Broseph: (as Johnny goes blank) Dude, dude! (Waves his hand in front of Johnny) Dang! Someone get the dude a chillow! Lo: They're in the bus! Broseph: Uh oh! Bummer: (Resort video) And why not try a delicious Wipeout Whale seafood stick! Now with seven percent real seafood! Johnny: No food or drinks on the bus! And seatbelts on, and don't touch anything! And no farting! (Hears someone fart) Lo: Wow padded foot rest, sweet! Fin: Whoa the seats recline! Bummer: (On the resort video) Welcome to Surfer's Paradise, dudes! Reef: Check it out, it's the new resort video! Bummer looks lamer than usual! Johnny: (Hears someone open a bag) Not the cashews! They are for resort guest only! Broseph: (Eating cashews) If they weren't meant to be eaten, why did they put them in easy-to-open packages? Think about it, bro! Emma: It's okay Johnny, everyone needs a little fun sometimes, even you! (Puts her hand on his shoulder) Johnny: Maybe you're right, I could use a little more fun, yeah! How about we see what these old whale wheels can do! Emma: Woohoo, yeah! Reef: (After seeing the commercial) Dudes, we are so there! Emma: So there! Lo: Totally so there! Fin: Okay, let's go over the details again! Okay, ride from Big Kahuna into town! Broseph: '''Check! '''Fin: Bummer thinks we're still working! Lo: Check! Fin: Decoys to distract Bummer while we party! Reef: (Grabs a bunch of cutouts of himself) Check! Emma: '''Did you get any made of us? '''Reef: Nope! Just me, lots of me! Fin: Wow, they're like prefect copies, only a lot smarter! Okay, you guys better get someone to cover for you! Broseph: Done! Uh, how old does my replacement have to be? Lo: Who cares, as long as he can move luggage! Fin: Right! Okay, we meet in the parking lot at 0900! Reef: 0900? Fin: Nine o'clock! In the morning! Reef (looking confused): This morning? Fin: Yes, at nine a clock! (Reef still doesn't get it) When the big hand is like this! (Puts her left arm above her head) And the little hand is like this! (Put her right arm out in front) Reef: Ohh! (Laughs) Where do we meet again? (Everyone sighs) ' ' Bummer: 'Listen up slackers, before you quote unquote work, we have a special ceremony! (''The groms look at each other) Johnny here is a true hero! He threw himself in the line of fire to save the President of Uzbekistan from a slow and painful death! (Shows Johnny saving the president) Reef: He saved him from a cup of yogurt! 'Johnny: '''It was two weeks expired, potentially lethal! '''Bummer: '(Performing the Strike Cleansing Ceremony) In recognition of this deed I will remove Johnny's one strike from his employee record! Bow your head, strike-burdened one. (Johnny gets down on one knee) Fin: Oh for the love of-''' Bummer: 'Silence is mandatory at all strike removing ceremonies! Foul black mark on Johnny's employee record. (''In an old English accent) Come out-''' Reef: '(''In a raspy voice, fake coughs) Loser! (The groms giggle) Bummer: SILENCE! One more squeaker and it's strikes all around! Arise, Sir Johnny, you are clean! (The groms clap) (Chuckles) Yes, very good! Now the rest of you strike laden losers be more like Johnny and GET TO WORK! Johnny: Check it out guys, no strikes! Reef: (Fake coughs) Dork! ' '''Bummer: '(Runs his finger through some liquid and puts his finger in his mouth) Hmm! Trances of chlorine and transmission fluid, it's water from the Whalebus's spout! We're on the right track! (Gets back into the cart) Let's motor! (At the beach) (Sniffs the sand) Hmm! Still warm!' Wipeout: '''Well it's 34 in the shade and it's sand, so uh-' Bummer: (Cuts off Wipeout) I hear rumbling! (Puts his ear to the ground) Maybe they're tunneling! (Wipeout taps him on the back and points to the ocean) Stupid mascot! First case and all a sudden he's Sherlock Holmes! Well, why not get a real job? (Later down the road) (Finds an open bag of cashews) They've gotten into the cashews! Oh, is this war! They've better not have touched the chillows! '''Wipeout: Chillows? Bummer: '''No time to explain. Let's move! '''Johnny: If you're going to fire anyone, fire me. Not my friends. Lo: Woah (puts arm on Reef's shoulder), Johnny front desk guy, taking one for the team. Reef: We're still doomed, though, right? Lo: Oh, yeah. Goofs *When the gang arrives at the beach, they all have their surf boards yet only Broseph, Reef and Fin brought their surf boards. *When the rocking causes Snack Shack's leg to hit the stick shift, the bus also starts up with no one turning the key. *Johnny changes into his wetsuit yet he isn't wearing it under his uniform. *Whenever the scenes switch between the groms and Bummer, the Tropical Tan models have different boards. *In the Pirate Ship when Rosie says that everyone is going to help with cleanup, a Tropical Tan Model is seen in the background. *The Whalebus's windows change from small openable to large panel and then back again. *When Johnny stops the Whalebus, Fin is seen wearing her street clothes, but when she tells the models she is wearing her bikini. *When Snack Shack stops the Whalebus and shoots water out the spout, the water that lands on the gang is more than what came out of the spout. *Bummer cannot fire Lo since she was made to work at the resort by her father. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes That Need Videos